


Sugawara is Always Worried, but It's Always Justified

by marsenthusiast



Series: Mafia! Karasuno [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Goshiki Tsutomu, Minor Character Death, Training Camp, Yachi is a baby, but like mafia au, but they're like family, daisuga are parents, hinata and kageyama are basically teenagers, like toddler, no beta we die like men, so mafia karasuno, tanaka noya are of age, this is based on an episode, where hinata snuck into shratorizawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsenthusiast/pseuds/marsenthusiast
Summary: It's no secret to anyone that Sugawara Koushi was programmed with more nervous cells in his body than an average person. It doesn't get better with 4 children under his wings. And no, it doesn't matter that they're all perfectly capable of handling themselves and have more blood on their hands than anyone their age.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Mafia! Karasuno [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791190
Comments: 13
Kudos: 79





	Sugawara is Always Worried, but It's Always Justified

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaxMattel666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxMattel666/gifts).
  * Inspired by [He's Not Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24620779) by [MaxMattel666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxMattel666/pseuds/MaxMattel666). 



> I was super affected by the fic, and it mentioned how suga refused Wakutani's request for help and i just really wanted to write about it. This fic does the masterpiece it's spinned off of no justice, but this is dedicated to literally my favorite author.

Daichi heard his name being called out softly behind him. He cracked his joints before turning around in his chair to see a silver haired angel looking forlornly at him. Daichi felt like he was punched by the beauty and misery of the masterpiece in front of him. It felt like watching a painting come to life after its artist spent hours tirelessly, meticulously, gently, brushing away at imperfections, leaving nothing but the epitome of greatness. Yep, he was definitely in love.

“Daichi, did we do the right thing?” Sugawara’s voice was shaky and unsure enough to make sure Daichi didn’t laugh at the absurdity of the question. In their line of work, they’re not necessarily saints or even your average civilized citizens.

“Is this about the kid?” Daichi said as he stretched out an arm, an invitation for a little recharging hug.

“They killed Goshiki. Who’s to say our kids won’t end up in the same situation?” Sugawara let his weight rest on Daichi’s shoulders, his arms hanging loosely around his neck. This time Daichi let out a soft snort.

“Our kids?” He asked amused. Daichi knew that Suga had a great deal of attachment to the younger kids in their group, especially their newly recruited tangerine haired sunshine.

“Yeah, I mean Asahi was here because of his situation, but the others- we made an effort to reach out to them.” Daichi knew where this thought was going, but he decided to wait for him to finish them, curious of how the warm body in front of him was going to word it. “What if they don’t come back from an assignment WE gave them, what if they did the same thing Goshiki did, what if they died trying to save us and-” Something seemed to cut off the words he was saying in a pathetic choke.

“They would have died anyway, Suga, with or without us. They might mess up a small deal and get shot, they might have picked a fight with the wrong person and get beaten, they might have died anyway.” Daichi sighed. He didn’t like how his words sounded, but he needed to make a point. “Bringing them here- We gave them a family who would come to their rescue when no one would, people who would remember them when they inevitably leave the world.”

As Daichi looked into the sparkling sad eyes that’s staring back at him, so full of anguish and worry he thought he could sympathise with Ushijima’s recent killing spree. In addition to a loss of someone he considered as his own flesh and bone, seeing his lover heart broken, Daichi wouldn’t have stayed sane either. He tried to imagine Goshiki’s features in memory of him, but the image was quickly replaced by his own prodigies; an orange haired smiling boy with an ambition and an awkward genius teen who can barely make his own breakfast. Yeah, he reminds himself, I would’ve done the same thing.

“I don’t feel sorry for refusing to help them. But I made the decision blinded with rage.” Sugawara explained, staring at the window, opened just enough that he could see Yachi being entertained by Hinata in the yard. Hinata was the first person Yachi could play with, her being too scared by everyone else. Although she quickly grew close to everyone, Hinata was still her favorite person. He wasn’t sure how he felt about bringing in an actual child into their home at first, but Shimizu had insisted. That and Sugawara felt an urgent need to cradle the crying child into his arms when he first met her.

“What do you mean?” He could hear the slight confusion in Daichi’s tone.

“I imagined it was us in the same shoes. A deal that was supposed to be just like every other one. Hinata or maybe Kageyama could be following us, and before we know it, they could have taken the blow.” He breathed shakily before continuing, “I would never forgive anyone who hurt them, or Yachi, or Yamaguchi, or-”

“That smart-ass Tsukishima?” Daichi continued with a chuckle.

“Or Noya, or Tanaka, Or Asahi.” Sugawara finished his list with tears in his eyes. He can’t imagine the pain Shiratorizawa’s leaders are probably facing; the loss of such a good kid. In the rare times they have a little scuffle, Sugawara can see Goshiki learning from the Ace, trailing after his tall figure, wearing the track jacket that’s too big on him. And every time their scuffle ended with a win-win compromise, Sugawara never failed to dote on the boy along with Tendou, earning jealous glances from Kageyama and Hinata.

“What are you thinking about, Suga?”

“I wish I can see Tendou. But I’m too scared I’ll say something wrong.” Suga can’t imagine how he felt. 

“Yeah, he hasn’t exactly been back in action for a while. Tsukishima is going there next week. Maybe you should have him bring something over.” Daichi suggested, a hand affectionately caressing the hand on his shoulder.

Sugawara nodded at the idea and quickly left the room, dropping a soft kiss on the mop of black hair. Daichi turned towards the paperwork again. He looked over to the wall that keeps his reminders and a yellow memo caught his eyes. He pinched the bridge of his nose. Sugawara probably won’t let Kageyama go. Ah well, he still needed to try.

“Absolutely not.” The finality of his voice echoes in the dining room, stopping the movement of spoons and chopsticks alike. Daichi glanced at Kageyama, urging him to say something.

“Can I ask why not, Sugawara-San? It sounds like a great-” Kageyama felt a kick on his calves, a wide-eyed Tanaka staring at him.

“Too dangerous. You don’t know anyone, you don’t know the area. You’re not going.” The motion around the table continued as Sugawara dug into his meal again.

“Can I go then?” A cheery voice asked from beside Kageyama.

“Especially no to you, Hinata.” Sugawara glared at the hopeful expression he was sporting.

“They’ll kill you if you show up uninvited Hinata.” Tsukishima cackled in his usual sarcastic fashion, Yamaguchi giggling beside him. But their humor was cut off by a set of chopsticks being slammed down by none other than Sugawara himself. The two boys had the decency to look meek at the unintentional jab, feeling Daichi’s disappointed gaze sweep at them.

“Is- is death funny to you?” A soft voice whispered; they didn’t need to look to know who asked it. “Because it isn’t to me.” He finished his sentence as he stood up from his chair, one hand holding a half empty rice bowl. As he walked over to the sink, gently putting down his bowl on the counter, Kageyama threw daggers at the tall blonde. Tanaka kicked his foot again, nodding his head at Daichi who was telling him to follow the retreating man. Kageyama scowled as he left his dinner, warning Hinata to not touch his meal.

The rest of the group finished their dinner in silence, Shimizu saving some food for Kageyama to eat in the fridge, a scowling Hinata in tow. But they didn’t leave the table, waiting for the return of the teen prodigy with, hopefully, some good news. Hinata resorted to chatting with Kenma, Tsukishima busied himself with his work laptop, and everyone else busy with their own thoughts. When they hear the soft click of a door they all turned their heads, expecting Kageyama’s figure.

“Sugawara-san is asleep.” He said softly, “I didn’t mean to make him cry. I’m sorry, Daichi-San.”

Daichi shook his head at the apology, knowing it wasn’t his fault. He resorted to the assumption that the final answer was no and he got ready to retire to his bedroom and convince the sleeping man some more.

“But Sugawara-san said I could go if I promised to be careful. So, I can go, right? Daichi-San? It’d be good for us to have connections to strong groups, no matter how weak. Right?” Kageyama finished in a hurry as if trying to convince Daichi too. Daichi let out a relieved sigh. So Sugawara was still rational enough to be compromised with.

“Of course. Of course you’re going.”

The peace only lasted for a day after Kageyama’s departure. Daichi was in his room when the silence was broken by a frantic Sugawara, a guilty looking Ennoshita right behind him.

“Do you know where he is? Tell me you know where he is.” Sugawara screamed at the confused face staring back at him.

“Where who is Suga? Please do calm down.”

“You don’t even know who’s missing! Hinata! That’s who! Do you have any idea where he is right now?”

“Well he doesn’t have anything assigned so maybe he’s enjoying his day off?” Daichi’s voice gets higher at every word, sensing the increase of anger in the gray eyes accusing him.

“Tell him, Ennoshita. Tell him where Hinata is.”

Ennoshita took a moment to clear his throat before spilling the truth.

“WHAT?!” Daichi heard himself scream, immediately grabbing the phone on his desk, desperate for someone to pick up.

“Ushijima? I’m so sorry, I didn’t know Hinata would- Yeah- Yeah, No, I’m so sorry- yeah, that’s fine. Okay. I’m so sorry.” Were all the two other people could hear as Daichi hung his head.

“Ask him if we can talk to him.” Suga urged Daichi. The man nodded before rallying the message to the phone.

“Okay, I’m sorry again, Ushijima- Yes- Yes, of course. No, there wasn’t any other option. You know I would’ve done the same thing. Okay- Thank you and sorry again.” Daichi ended the call and immediately called another number. He listened to it ring before handing Suga the phone.

“Hello?” Suga tentatively greeted, after quickly reading the contact name.

“Hi Sugawara-San. Seems like you lost a stray sheep.” He can hear Tendou’s attempt at a joke, but he couldn’t bring himself to laugh.

“Seems like I have. Feels like I’ve been dropped off a cliff.” He sighed exasperatedly, worry still evident in his tone.

“Yeah, I’m sure it does. He’s at home with me. Ushijima wouldn’t let him join. He was a little bit angry too, I think. But nothing serious. Do you want to talk to him?” Tendou asked.

“If that’s okay with you, Tendou-San.”

“Of course, who am I to strip you off the privilege to talk to your son?” Suga felt his chest tighten at the words, and he vowed to give him a big hug when he picks up Hinata.

Hinata’s eyes widen at the phone offered by Tendou. His face begged for Tendou’s mercy, but the red head’s eyes were stern, as if to say, ‘someone is worried about you, apologize.’ The tangerine teen slowly took the phone towards his ears.

“H-hello?” Hinata stuttered softly.

“JUST WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING HINATA? DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS IT IS? WE DIDN’T EVEN KNOW YOU LEFT! WHY DID- WHY DID YOU GO WITH TSUKISHIMA?!”

“I just wanted to do something, but I didn’t want to be killed at first sight.” Hinata mumbled.

“THAT’S A STUPID REASON TO GO!” 

“Tsukishima said that too.”

“OF COURSE HE DID. I DON’T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO SAY HINATA. YOU TRESPASSED, INTERFERED WITH BUSINESS THAT ISN’T YOUR OWN!”

Tendou watched Hinata struggle with words on the phone. This is what it should’ve been like, he thought. He should have come back with Goshiki looking like a scolded puppy and Ushijima waiting for Tendou to- He stopped his thoughts as he heard Sugawara’s voice leak through. Tendou can rarely imagine the panicky delicate man angry, but he figured this was justified. He knew how it felt.

“Sorry, Sugawara-San. It won’t happen again, I promise.” The two talked over the phone for a little longer before his phone was handed back to him.

“Don’t worry, Sugawara-San. Your son is in safe hands.” Tendou chuckled half-heartedly, feeling unconvinced of the words leaving his own mouth. A child died at his hands, there was no foundation to his assurance.

“I know he is, Tendou-San. I’ve never once doubted that. Goshiki would agree too, I think.” There was no answer for a while and Sugawara felt nervous at the silence, worrying if he said something wrong.

“Thank You. You can pick him up whenever, but, if it’s okay with you, I want to take him grocery shopping for a bit.” The response was an immediate affirmative, planning to pick up the boy in a supermarket they frequented.

“I’ll see you there.”

The drive to the supermarket was quiet. Hinata was afraid he’d say something wrong, but he wanted to talk about his late friend too. Hinata definitely looked up to Goshiki, and he was grateful Suga refused the request for help from the people responsible for his death.

“You made him worried sick, you know?” Tendou glanced over his shoulder.

“Yeah but he’s been more uptight lately, it’s kind of-”

“Annoying?” Hinata can see Tendou’s hands tighten over the wheel. “There’s a reason, you know. We were careless and we- You put yourself at an unnecessary risk.”

Hinata chose to stay silent for a while but feeling an unjust amount of anger in his heart. “But they haven’t given me anything to do. At all. They let Kageyama and Tsukishima go, but not me.”

“You know they were specifically requested.” Tendou scoffed.

“Well, I just wanted to do something.”

“That could end up with you dead.” The sentence was said in emphasis, as a continuation of Hinata’s petulant statement. “The greatest thing you could do, for the people who took you in, and cared for you, is to stay alive.” 

The rest of the ride was spent in silence. Hinata deep in thoughts and Tendou lost in his own world again. The lecture seemed to bring Tendou out of his head for a minute, but he fell back into the purposeless shell Hinata had seen in the house. His eyes empty and glazed, like he was constantly on the edge of tears. Hinata felt guilt gnawing at his throat, words threatening to break through the barrier his lips created. He wanted to say sorry but it didn’t feel like his words could amount to anything. As he glanced once more at the expression Tendou had on, he was determined to listen to Tendou’s advice.

He was right after all, the greatest gift a son can give his parents isn’t wealth. It’s them living a good life. It was impossible in the career he chose, but he figured, he can stay alive for them. When Sugawara showed up in the store’s main entrance, Hinata ran towards his figure, immediately hugging his torso. He hoped the older man can understand the unspoken apology. When he felt a heavy hand hitting his head lightly, he knew he was forgiven.


End file.
